When Goblins Attack
by VampireApple
Summary: Another fic with a silly way to defeat Voldemort. This one uses Goblins. Slightly Gorey scene in the middle.


A/N: I meant this to be about two pages…. Eight pages and 1,700s later… I was inspired to write this while reading Harry Potter and the Champion's Champion by DriftWood1965. That fic can be found on my favorites.Please forgive the inconsistencies. I haven't read books one through six since 2006.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione yelled as she ran into the common room. Harry and Ron looked up from their game of exploding snap. She put a load of books on the table, scattering the cards.

"Hey, Hermione!" Ron complained.

"What are those books?"Harry asked.

"They are back logs from Gringotts. They list persons who have disappeared without fully repaying their loans. If you turn in the person, or close family members, you get .01% of the loan, including all the overdraft fines and late fees."

The boys started at her.

"Why on earth would that be printed?" Ron demanded.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "There are witches and wizards who make their money from bring in people who default on their loans. Bounty hunters."

"Why did you read it?" Harry asked.

"I was looking for something to help you in the final task. I found this in the Hogwarts library."

"Why are you reading those books then? Did you find something that could help Harry?"

"Nope, I found something even better. I found a way to defeat Voldemort."

The boys stared at her.

Hermione opened the book on top. "See, I found a loan taken out by one Tom M. Riddle. He took out a loan in 1945 for a quarter million galleons. He stopped paying his loans and disappeared in 1950, after only paying off a little more than a third of the loan."

"So what does this have to do with defeating Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Think, boys think! You really should read more!" Hermione scolded.

"Get to the point!" Ron growled.

"We learned about this in History of Magic in first year. It was a minor point in the 1125 truce between the wizards and the goblins during the War of Pine Hill Valley. Its clause 15, subsection 57, line 35. It states that any human who has not made a payment for a loan in three years becomes a prisoner of the goblins, all assets are seized, and if the money from the assets seized isn't enough to cover the total debt, than the goblins are lawfully able to place a magical bind on the offending wizards or witch."

She saw the light bulbs slowly light over the boy's heads.

"But, wait, if this works, even if we can find Voldemort, how can the goblins take him if even Dumbledore can't take him down alone?" Harry asked.

"Goblins use a different magic. In fact, they might even be more powerful than us, but they're only interested in money, so they hardly ever use it."

"This just might work," Ron said in wonder.

"How can we track down Voldemort, and prove he's Tom Riddle?" Harry asked.

"We need his magical signature," Hermione replied. "I have a few books on how to get that too."

"Well, let's get started on it," Ron gathered the cards and put them away.

~*~ Three Weeks Later ~*~

"Are you sure this will work?" Harry asked.

"Harry, this is our last hope. Don't you dare chicken out now," Ron said.

"It'll be alright Harry. The skin re-growth potion will make sure there won't be a new scar."

"Okay, let's do this." Harry braced himself, making sure to keep his mouth open.

Ron hit him with a full body bind and a numbing spell. Hermione carefully cast a diffindo at Harry's forehead. The skin all around that famous scar was cut off. Ron cast a Wingardium Leviosa that pulled the skin off of Harry's head.Hermione hit the skin with a preservation spell. Hermione then poured the potion down Harry's throat, and removed the body bind spell. Harry stayed on the floor while Hermione sat down next to them. Ron gingerly floated the skin into a box with lots of safety charms before he joined them.

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked.

"I can't feel anything above my nose."

"Well, it should be like that for a couple more minutes, plenty of time for the potion to complete," Hermione said.

Harry grunted.

They didn't move or speak for fifteen minutes.

"Okay," Harry said. "I think I'm ready to go." He sat up. Ron helped him to his feet.

Ron shrunk the box and gave it to Hermione, who put it in her pocket. The three left the classroom they were in and headed down to Hogsmeade with the rest of their classmates. They casually went to Zunko's and The Three Broomsticks, before going to Hosmeade Station. They went to the fireplace and pulled their hoods up before flooing to the Leaky Cauldron.

They quickly went to Gringotts. They got in line and waited. Finally it was their turn.

"What do you want?" the goblin asked in a bored tone.

Hermione, the predetermined spokesperson, stepped forward. "Yes, we believe we have evidence of a person who has defaulted on their loans."

The goblin peered at them. "Oh?"

"We have the magical signature of Tom Riddle, how defaulted on his loan in 1950." Hermione pulled out the box in her pocket and un-shrunk it. She placed it on the desk before the goblin. He stared at it before he walked away with a muttered "don't move."

The three friends glanced at each other. Hermione took the box off of the counter and put it back in her pocket. They had no choice but to wait.

The goblin finally came back.

"Follow me."

They were led down a long corridor. The goblin stopped at a door, and opened it. "Go in."

Harry led the way into the room. There was another goblin in there, behind a desk.

The goblin stood and gestured to the chairs in front of his desk. "Sit down."

The trio sat.

"I am Griphook, head at Gringotts. You said you have information on Tom Riddle?"

"Yes, we believe we do," Hermione said. She pulled the box out of her pocket. "We are almost certain that this is his magical signature."

Griphook looked at the box. "We will look into the matter. We'll owl you if this magical signature leads us to Riddle. You are dismissed."

"How-" Hermione started to ask.

"Leave!"

The trio left. They didn't speak until they were back in their common room.

"Do you think anything might come of it?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Hermione answered.

"Even if nothing does, I'm kind of glad to be rid of my scar," Harry confessed.

"Why?"

"Well, I don't think I'll attract as much attention. At least, I hope not."

Hermione laughed. "I don't know if that's possible. After how much you've been in the papers, I don't think that's possible."

Harry pouted and crossed his arms. The friends moved onto a light subject.

~*~ Morning After The Hogwart's Champion Celebration Party~*~

Since both Harry and Cedric had won the Triwiazards Tournament the following celebration party took place in the great hall. The house tables had been replaced with smaller tables, comfortable couches and chairs. Most of the student population had passed out in the great hall. Harry, Hermione and Ron were among those students.

This is where a Gringotts owl found them. It pecked Hermione awake so it could deliver its letter. As soon as the letter was in her hands, the owl flew away.

"Ron, Harry," she whispered. "Wake up!" It took her several minutes to wake the boys. Then she insisted they go back to the common room, so lessen the chance of being overheard.

"I got a letter from Gringotts," Hermione said.

"How did they know who we are?" Harry asked.

"Hermione stared at him. "Don't point out plot holes. Its rude. Anyways, this is the letter."

_Bounty Hunters,_

_We have found and detained one Tom Riddle. We have had him in our custody for one week in order to assess his assets. We have found that he has sufficient funds to pay off his loan. He will be held in our facility until he is able to finish paying. Enclosed in this letter is a bank draft redeemable at Gringotts for the .01% of the loan he was able to pay off. _

_We look forward to doing future business with you,_

_Griphook_

"How much is the draft worth?" Ron asked.

"One and a half million," Hermione breathed.

The boys were stunned.

"I think being a bounty hunter would be a nice career," Ron offered.

"What about being an auror?" Harry asked.

"Well, with Voldemort gone, its unlikely another dark wizard will rise soon, so it would be pretty boring. Plus, do you really want to work for the minister? He was pretty rude to you, and doesn't seem very competent," Hermione said.

"Point," Harry said. "Hey, I should go tell Dumbledore that Voldemort is gone."

"Why don't you meet us in the kitchens?" Hermione asked.

"Okay."

The group split up.

Harry went to Dumbledore's office. He was surprised when the door opened before he could give the password.

"Harry, my dear boy, I was just coming to find you. Please, come up to my office." The headmaster led the way. He motioned for Harry to sit down. "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you."

"Harry, something happened last night, during the third task. I discovered that Moody was not really Alaster Moody. What I mean to say, is that the professor you have know his past school year is not the real Moody. We have found the real Moody, and the imposter is in custody."

"Who was the imposter?"

"That is not important now. What is important is that we have learned that Voldemort is trying to resurrect himself. We were able to find a handful of his followers. We have found Pettigrew among them, so Sirius should be cleared soon."

"Sir, that's wonderful, but-"

"I want you to have a normal childhood, so I hope you won't worry too much. I have the situation well in hand."

"Sir-"

"Really, Harry, it will be fine, Now, why don't you go join Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley in the kitchen?" the headmaster asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Okay, sir." Harry left, not knowing how to feel. It was frustrating that Dumbledore wouldn't listen to him, but he knew he didn't have to worry about Voldemort. He shrugged and decided to just enjoy his remained of Hogwarts with his friends. He might even be able to move in with Sirius soon!

Harry raced down the halls, eager to tell his best friends the good news.


End file.
